


Usai

by manjuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjuu/pseuds/manjuu
Summary: Biasanya, Izumi mendengar suaranya.Biasanya, Izumi merasakan kehadirannya.Biasanya, Izumi melalui hari dengannya.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Usai

Biasanya, Izumi mendengar suaranya.  
Biasanya, Izumi merasakan kehadirannya.  
Biasanya, Izumi melalui hari dengannya. 

oOo

Izumi tersadar dari lamunan saat teman dari teater lain mengajaknya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Jujur, Izumi nyaman dengan nuansa pada kafe yang ia singgahi sore itu. 

Nyaman dan hangat, mungkin dua kata itu bisa menggambarkan suasananya apabila kau singgah di kafe itu—menyesap hangatnya kopi yang dicampur sedikit susu, mencari berbagai manisan yang lezat, atau sekedar bersenda gurau menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan temanmu— dan bagi Izumi, tentang kafe itu, hingga sekarang masih sama. Nyaman dan hangat, meski kini ada yang kurang. 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Banri menyentuh ujung hidung Izumi perlahan menggunakan telunjuknya. "Kantoku-chan, enak kan, rasa kue itu?" Kemudian Banri melanjutkan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri khasnya, "Pilihanku selalu oke." 

"Hmm," Izumi nampak menimbang dengan gaya seolah-olah ia merupakan chef terkenal yang sedang mencicipi hidangan, "Iya, enak, rasanya juga tidak terlalu manis. Terima kasih lho, sarannya." Tambah gadis itu sambil tersenyum hangat. 

"Ini apa? Sisa untuk besok?" Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu menyentuh ujung bibir Izumi dengan ibu jarinya, bermaksud untuk membersihkan noda cokelat sembari terkekeh. 

Izumi menyukai tawa renyah milik Banri.

Semburat merah muda muncul saat Izumi merasakan ibu jari Banri menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Bermaksud menggoda Banri, Izumi menggigit pelan ujung ibu jarinya. 

"Aduh?! Berani gigit aku?" Banri mengaduh namun merasa tak keberatan dengan tingkah gadisnya. Gadisnya kini tertawa lepas, mau tidak mau Banri ikut melengkungkan kedua bibirnya ke atas kemudian mengacak rambut Izumi lembut.

Sore itu mereka lewati dengan bahagia. Bersama, di kafe itu. 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Setelah selesai, Izumi dan temannya melangkah keluar dari kafe. Nampak asyik membahas tentang pementasan teater menarik yang akan diselenggarakan pada minggu depan. Izumi menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada kafe yang tadi ia singgahi.

Izumi menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tatapannya beralih menghadap ke depan. Kini, iris berwarna merah mudanya menangkap sesosok familiar. 

Di jarak dua meter dari hadapannya, ada Banri.  
Izumi yang melihat Banri, dan  
Banri yang melihat Izumi.  
Tatapan mereka bertemu—rindu, tentu ada. 

Namun, Izumi memantapkan hatinya dengan berjalan melewati Banri. Melupakan Banri. Meninggalkan kisah mereka. 

Izumi menggumam berkali-kali dalam hatinya, bahwa Banri dan Izumi kini telah usai.

**Author's Note:**

> hai, ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan dll, mungkin klimaksnya juga kurang. terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca ff gajeku :D


End file.
